


Focus On The Good Things

by Kummitustytto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, basically just porn i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummitustytto/pseuds/Kummitustytto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you do me the honor of tying me to this chair?”</p><p>The cabin scene from 10x15 takes a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus On The Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ask for this ship, but holy shit is it ruining my life at alarming speed. I haven't really written smut or anything like this before and English is not my first language so those are my excuses, I still hope you guys enjoy.

The air in the cabin was getting hot. Cole could feel his shirt sticking into his skin and thirst tightening his throat. The thing inside him wasn’t moving right at the moment but the mere thought of it there was disgusting and knowing what it was going to do to him quite frankly scared him. He had been looking at death eye to eye before, but knowing you could be changed, you could loose yourself and turn into a monster… that was something else.

Now that he thought about it, maybe it would be a good idea to get himself tied to something when he was still in his senses. Thirst was already bad, but when it would drive him crazy the last thing they needed was him being able to attack Dean and god knows how that could end.

“Hey Dean-o”, he called pulling a chair closer to the fireplace and sitting on it, “would you do me the honor of tying me to this chair?”

Dean glanced at him. “…Yeah”, he said putting aside his water bottle. That bastard. It was like he was deliberately messing with Cole who couldn’t take his eyes of the water the whole time Dean was tying him down. It felt like there was nothing better in this world than that half of a bottle of water. Fresh, ice cold water. He could picture taking large greedy gulps from that bottle and there would be more somewhere, Dean had more of those bottles, oh god he was so thirsty he could drink a whole lake he could jump into cool lake water and drink and drink and drink…

“Oh god, it’s driving me crazy!” he groaned. Dean patted him on the shoulder and stepped back to the table with the glorious water bottle on it.

“Well, at least your not going anywhere now”, Dean said taking a sip out of the bottle. At least he now had the decency to hide it from Cole’s sight. He then proceeded to take off his shirt while muttering: “My god, it’s hot in here.”

It was. It was hot in there and as the thirst grew stronger Cole couldn’t help but wonder if this was the end, what if he didn’t have the strength to fight this and walk out the same as he was before. What if he’d really loose his mind…

“Dean, if I go down the same road as my dad I want you to…”

“You know what, cut that crap. You’re gonna fight this and it’s gonna be fine. Just sweat it out, man!” It was obvious Dean was pretty pleased with himself and making that stupid joke.

“Yeah easy for you to say, I already feel like I could kill for one drop of water.”

“So it’s working! Try to think something else… something else than a monster worm sucking you dry from the inside and trying to turn you into a murderous lunatic. More than you already are.” Dean gave him a smile.

“Oh yeah? Think about something else?” To be honest, chatting like that was helping to take his mind off of the horror his body was going through. And something about Dean’s attitude towards him was… well it was partly a bit annoying but still Cole couldn’t help but like it. Also the thick rope tying him down to the chair gave him comfort; at least he couldn’t do much harm if he did go insane. Rope also gave him some other thoughts. It didn’t feel that bad to be tied like this, no not bad at all. And curse Dean and his choice of words, ‘sucking him dry’… right.

“Yeah. Relax. Focus on the good things!” Dean said leaning on the table. He had to know how good he looked doing so, topless, sweaty and annoyingly confident. His jeans hanging low on his hips and those bowlegs, those damn bowlegs… 

“Besides”, Dean said walking slowly closer to Cole, “I’m here with you so everything’s gonna turn out fine.”

Was it just Cole getting delusional on heat and dehydration, or was there a flirtatious edge on Dean’s voice? Cole’s own voice sure had one, when he replied: “Yeah, you’re here with me. You have any suggestions on how to focus on something else, Dean-o?”

Dean was now standing right in front of Cole and looked down at him contemplatively for a moment. It was a gaze that made every possible snarky remarks fade away from Cole’s mind. Another thirst that had nothing to do with Kahn worms was quickly getting stronger. God Dean was hot.

“Maybe.” Dean’s voice was low and hungry. He reached to slid a finger across Cole’s thigh and made him take a sharp, shaking breath.

“So you into this, huh?” Dean asked softly as he leaned forward. “I guess I could give you something else to think about. And make you sweat a bit more too.”

“So many pros”, Cole huffed. His need for water was now getting combined with his arousal.

Dean got closer still until he was on Cole’s lap. He ran his fingers gently through Cole’s hair and brought his face close to Cole’s, not quite touching his lips. “Yeah”, Dean whispered and Cole could feel the words as hot air against his lips.

Then Dean kissed him. Other hand on the back rest of the chair for balance and other one still in Cole’s hair. Dean’s mouth was hot and moist and the kiss was rough and needy. When he broke away Cole would’ve wanted to pull him back, but the rope firmly kept him in place.

“You like that huh?” Dean asked, a little bit breathless but still there was something almost like challenge or teasing in his voice. “You like that?”

Cole could only nod, he was too breathless and his mouth was too dry for him to form any words let alone sentences. 

“Yeah I guess you do”, Dean muttered placing more kisses on Cole’s mouth. “Yeah, like it when someone ties you down nice and tight, are you nice and tight too Cole? I bet you are.”

Dean pressed his hips down to rub his hardening cock against Cole’s. Cole couldn’t help a moan escaping his mouth but that was quickly muffled by Dean’s hot kisses. The friction on his cock felt good but God, through all those layers of fabric it just wasn’t quite enough. He wanted to plead for Dean to take his pants off, both of their pants preferably, but for that he would have had to stop kissing Dean and right then kissing felt like that was the only thing keeping him alive. He couldn’t even move his hands to touch Dean or maybe himself and that was agony with a sweet edge. 

God he wanted more! He wanted Dean to fuck him, fuck his brains out, fuck him so hard the whole damn chair would fall into pieces and Cole probably too, but oh God he wanted that. He knew it wasn’t probably going to happen since there was no lube anywhere at hand, but oh dear God how he wanted Dean Winchester.

Dean moved on pressing hungry kisses on Cole’s neck and then downwards on his chest where it was left visible by his shirt. Dean backed away until he was on his knees between Cole’s legs, thumbs rubbing his inner thighs. Cole was panting and probably made a few noises that he would have been embarrassed of, if he had been more on his right mind. Those made Dean smile a kind of almost wicked smile that made Cole even more desperate.

“You want me to suck it?” Dean asked palming Cole’s cock through his pants which still was far from enough.

“You know what, Dean-o”, Cole managed to say, “demon or not, I’m pretty sure you’re evil.”

Dean gave a huff of laughter and started undoing Cole’s belt. “Yeah I guess we all have some monster inside us.”

“God you’re terrible.” More Cole couldn’t say before Dean stroked his cock and made him gasp sharply.

“You think the worm could squeeze itself into me, if I suck your dick?” Dean asked while slowly stroking and giving suspicious looks to the body part in question.

“Sure hope not, it’s way too big.”

“I bet you say that to all the guys.” Dean smirked and licked the head of Cole’s cock. 

Cole threw his head back as Dean took him into his mouth. Dean was really could at this, no way it was his first time sucking cock. He made Cole moan and his eyes water even though he felt like he had no fluids in his body whatsoever. Cole could feel a vague urge to slice Dean’s throat open and drinks his blood and drink everything else in the world too, but his thirst for water or blood was now completely mixed up with his thirst for Dean and Dean was doing damn good job at distracting him. Dean really was damn good at this. Once or twice Cole honestly wondered if he was going to die right there. Then he wondered if he’d even mind if this was how he ended up dying.

As he felt the orgasm building up he also felt the worm inside him moving. It wasn’t until after he came into Dean’s wet, hot, perfect mouth when he could really even give any attention to the uncomfortably increasing movement inside himself. And that was when the worm decided it had had enough and climbed up into his throat making him cough and gag, dear God after everything was he going to fucking choke on that horrible fucking thing, there was also some goo coming up with the worm. Cole distantly registered Dean shouting his name, but he was too busy coughing up the monster worm to really react to that.

Finally the worm dropped on to the floor and Dean could step on it, the thing was finally dead, it had worked. It had worked. Cole didn’t think he had ever been that exhausted in his life and he had been through a lot. Soaked in sweat he sank back into the chair he was still tied on. 

“You okay?” Dean asked as he started to untie the knots. Cole noticed he sounded like he was actually worried about him. 

“Yeah, thank God”, he panted as Dean reached to get him some water, “thank God.”


End file.
